The present invention relates to camera control in a portable electronic device such as a multifunctional mobile phone, and more particularly, to a method for performing preview control in an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
Autofocus procedure of a camera device changes the scale of captured content with respect to focus settings. In a situation where the preview images are displayed during a convention autofocus procedure of the conventional portable electronic device, the scale of captured content varies with respect to focus settings, since the focus distance, i.e. between the camera lens and the image sensor, varies with focus settings in response to the autofocus procedure. As a result, staring at the preview frames that are scale-variant in the related mechanism, a user may feel visually annoyed that leads to dissatisfied user experience. To this end, we propose a novel architecture to enhance the overall performance of an electronic device without introducing other side effects.